This invention relates to a simple wheel nut lock bending tool used to efficiently bend the tangs of a locking washer over the flat side of a wheel nut, in a wheel hub assembly.
The particular type of wheel assembly is found on certain buses and medium duty trucks manufactured by NAVISTAR.
Said wheel hub assembly is a common method for locking a wheel nut onto an axle to avoid inadvertent loosening of the wheel nut due to motion and vibrations associated with wheel movement.
The nut and locking washer are recessed into the well of the wheel hub. It is extremely difficult to laterally access and bend the tangs on the lock washer with tools that are presently in use such as screwdrivers and pry bars.
The locking washers are made of hardened steel and require many foot pounds of force to be applied to the tangs in order to outwardly bend them over the flat side of the outer nut.